


The Past is Now My Present

by Eden_Potter_27



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_Potter_27/pseuds/Eden_Potter_27
Summary: Harry and Luna travel to the past to fix there past present.Sorry for the bad summary please just read if you want to I guess
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Harry Potter, Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how often I’ll be updating and I might not update at all if people don’t like it.
> 
> P.S. this 1st chapter is inspired by Blackthorn by Miss_Swan

Dear Diary

Luna and I are leaving tonight heading to the past. I'm not really worried but then again it's hard to worry about much after 500 years of life. Our souls are going to be reborn in new body's and we're going to have a real family not just a bunch of back stabbers and dead people. At least that's what Death said and I trust him after all these years. I didn't actually meet Death until I was about 43 years old. My wife and kids had just died not that I care about my wife now knowing all the shit she did to me but my children oh my beautiful children how I love them and even after hundreds of years I still miss them so much.

Now diary your probably wondering how I ended up here living in a baron wast land with only my adoptive sister at 500 years old. Well I'll tell you, it all really started when I was just an infant Dumbledore manipulative bastard that he was and is before and after his death decided that to be the saviour that he wanted me to be I had to be abused as a child. He also decided that for the greater good he had to plan out my life. At first he just wanted me in Gryffindor and for me to worship him like all the Gryffindors do, so he sent Hagrid who he new would discredit Slytherin and promote Gryffindor and as a fanatic supporter of Dumbles Hagrid would surly convince me of his brilliance. Now as I said Dumbledork would have stoped there if not for the fact that I talked to Draco Malfoy in Madam Malkins. I of course thought of Draco as a stuck up rich kid when I first meet him but Hagrid thought it looked like we got along so he reported it to Dumbles. Now this is where Dumbledore decided to get more controlling, since he didn't want his chosen one to be friends with a slimy snake he made sure I meet the Weasleys and that Ronald and I ended up in the same compartment and once he found out I was gay he gave me a love potion so Ginny could one day marry me and steel all my money. Of course not all my friendships were manufactured, I did have some real friend like Hermione, Neville, the twins and of course my sister in all but blood, Luna. I also truly loved my kids even if I wouldn't have loved there mother if not for the love potion. Plus after my children and wife's death the love potion wore off and I got to think for myself.

Now the next thing i'm sure your wondering about is how the world became a baron wast land and how my sister and I lived thru it even though every other plant, animal and living thing magical muggle or otherwise is dead yet were alive. while the answers to both questions aren't exactly simple I'll do my best to explain. Some time after my 30th birth day I don't remember exactly when the muggle prim minister made a statement to the press revealing the truth of the magical world and to be honest while most of the muggles didn't believe him there were some that did. As time went on the muggle prime minister started bringing more and more proof of magic to muggles attention so that by the end of the year the majority of muggle-born children under the age of 11were already in concentration camps or research facilities being experimented on. From there it just went down hill a group of firmly light magicals including Ron and Ginny got together and started bringing Death Eaters from Azkaban in exchange for their own safety. Of course it didn't work out for most of them because after ten or so years the muggles started dropping nuclear bombs on different magical cities, my 'darling' Ginny and my children died in one of those bombs. After my family died Death came to me told me that as his master I can not die only be reborn and that to be reborn I have to have lived at lest 500 years. Now most people would think of such a life a an amazing opportunity but no not me I just saw it as a very lonely experience so death made me a deal I get to make one of my friends (luna) immortal with me so I'm not alone the 500 years and when I am reborn it will be in an alternate universe in the past so that I can change some things and maybe stop the end of the world in that universe and I get to bring luna with me. The only conditions that Death decided on were that they get to chose what time period were born into and the family were born into he also said he wanted it to be a surprise so that we didn't go in with to much outside knowledge.

Oh I have to go now luna is saying Death is ready to take us 

Sincerely Harry Potter  
The Boy-Who-Lived  
Triwizard Champion  
Chosen One  
Defeater of Voldemort  
Lights Puppet  
Master of Death


	2. Our new family

Harry felt Death grab his hand and then all he saw for a second was light and then everything was all dark. Then everything felt tight, tight, tight then there was light and Harry felt exposed. And then he was screaming and he didn’t know why, then beeping and yelling and soothing voices. “Twins” he heard at voice say from up above him and he looked up into a pair of startling blue eyes. ‘This must be my new mother’ Harry thought to himself.

“ what should we name them” . ‘A new voice said that must be father’. Harry looked up above him and saw a man with brown eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair a strict contrast to mothers blond locks.

“Are new daughter’s name shall be ‘Lune Love Chloe Scamander‘ and are new son shall be ‘Hadrian Alexis August Scamander’.” ~~Harry~~ Hadrian looked up and over at the other baby across from him little ~~Luna~~ Lune his sister in all but blood was now his true blood connected twin sister. Thinking back to the names he heard Hadrian realized that the last name sounded familiar then he remembered Hermione ranting about some book on magical creatures where the author was something like Newt Scamander ‘I guess we’re related to him some how’ Hadrian wondered.

As Hadrian looked at Lune He saw that most of her features are now the same as the baby photos he’d seen of her in the past the only differences from the photos were minuscule like how the arch in her nose was slightly different or how her mouth looked a bit smaller but otherwise she looked the same.

Hadrian heard the sound of small footsteps running down a hall and a door opening then young voices happily whispering to each other. “Boys, boys please calm we just got your new siblings to stop crying.” 

“There so tiny” said the younger of the two boy, presumably one of are new older brothers. He has blue eyes that seem soft and kind and light brown hair. The second child looks maybe five or six years old rather then his brother that looks to be about 3.

Hadrian finds it hard to Believe he now has a new family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is short


	3. Author’s note

I am so sorry this isn’t a real chapter!   
So I’ve mentioned this on my other story’s already but not really talked about much but I’m sick like really sick. A year ago I got a concussion and since then I’ve been suffering from insomnia and chronic headaches. So updates will erratic in posting and will very in length.

On a slightly nicer note what House do you guys/girls/non-binary people (my sibling is non-binary and they would kill me if I didn’t include there non-gender) want Hadrian and Lune to be in


	4. Family time

It had been three years since Hadrian and Lune had started living with the Scamander family and they couldn’t be happier. As Harry soon found out the youngest of his two older brothers was actually Newt Scamander from Hermione’s long rant all those years ago. There other older brother who was now eight year old was named Theseus while there parents names are Arlo and Stuart Scamander. Now while having a real family again is good and all being a child again sucks shit you can’t do anything for yourself it’s maddening. Harry can still remember the first time he was allowed to eat solid food again he was practically crying with joy even though it hurts his teeth.

Harry also loves the feeling of having brothers, having grown up with Dudley and then being fake friends with Ron really put a dampener on the idea. Of course that isn’t to say Harry hadn’t had family before but sisters can only do so much and Neville wasn’t big on doing ‘Guy stuff’ with him.   
  
That isn’t also to say that brothers aren’t annoying they are very annoying but Newt is also kink an lovable and Theseus is loyal and protective. They really are a great family.

* * *

2 years later

Hadrian and Lune had been living with the Scamander’s for 5 now and Hadrian was so excited. After all this time he was finally going to allowed to ride a broom again.   
  


living with the Scamander’s was great and all but being a kid sucks. And one of the worst things about reliving his life was that he was expected to learn thing at normal pace and only have the knowledge of a 5 year old not that of a man who’s lived 5 centuries. It means he’s expected to read at a slow pace if at all, not know how to spell words, have to get help taking a bath and worst of all he’s not allowed to **RIDE A BROOMSTICK AND PLAY QUIDDITCH!**

But that doesn’t matter now because as of today-

“Harry what are you still doing on the ground you’ve been annoying me for weeks about how you want to get in the air and your still on the ground all scared of flying like Newt”

“not nice Theseus I’m not scared I just find brooms uncomfortable” said Newt from the grass were he was sitting with lune.

” yes they are truly infested with wacksperts” 

Hadrian laughs as he soots up above his siblings party because of Lune the other part the fact that he was finally flying again. But also the fact that Hadrian felt whole it wasn’t just that he had a family that mattered no it was also that this family was happy so much happier then the one before, now that there is no war. It was moments like this one where him and Theseus would play a sport or a board game and Newt and lune would be reading some book on creatures while Lune would go on and on about things that only she could see. And mother and father would watch and drink tea, eat biscuits and laugh whenever someone did something particularly funny. Or Hadrian and his siblings would spend the day on the Hippogriff farm helping there mother or in the library learning and reading while Lune even at the young age of 5 would paint.

* * *

3 months later 

Things didn't really get interesting with the Scamander family till later that year. It was a normal Tuesday and Hadrian was walking down the stairs heading to breakfast when he heard screaming "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" that sounded like Theseus Hadrian panicked and he raced to the kitchen to save his brother even though he was supposed to be only 5 years old. As he reached the kitchen he to help whoever had been screaming he walked in and only saw his brother holding a letter.

"Where's the fire I herd screaming" Hadrian asked as he watched Theseus jumping around the l room happily. once Hadrian had verified there was no fret and started to listen to what his older brother words of " it came it came it came" with a few "finally my letter" mixed in he pretty easily pieced together what was going on even if it really took way to long to figure it out 'Theseus must have gotten his Hogwarts letter' Hadrian thought to himself.   
  


“Congratulations Theseus I knew you’d get your letter I so proud, any idea what house you’ll be in” Said a voice from someone entering the room. Hadrian looked up to find his mom and dad standing in the doorway with proud faces and big smiles.

“Probably Hufflpuff since that’s the house that you and mom were in but maybe Gryffindor I suppose” Theseus said as Harry tried to figure out how his parents snuck up on him.

* * *

2 months later _  
  
To Mum, Dad, Newt, Lune and Harry _

_I GOT SORTED INTO HUFFULPUFF! Its so fun all of my dorm mates are nice and the foods amazing. I’ll write you more later I have to get to class._

_I miss everyone_

_Theseus Scamander_

* * *

_To Theseus_

_we are so happy you like Hogwarts son. I’m doing good and so is your mother we were simply overjoyed to hear you got into Hufflpuff- not that other houses are bad they are all simply whimsical, then again Hufflpuff has few less bilbering humdings then other houses- Sorry son your sister stole quill as I am well sure you already guessed. Anyways Newt says hi and is wondering how amazing the thestrals are but then he realized you hadn’t seen anyone die and retracted his question and instead wants me to ask you if there are any interesting creatures around. Hadrian in his esteem 5 year old wisdom has asked me to tell you ‘ the world will change and change and change and unless the friends you make in this life are ones willing to change with it they are not worth your time’ ....so make of that what you will, then again some of the stuff in there was good advice especially the part about choosing your friends carefully. Your mother and I would also like to know about your classes and new friends if you don’t mind._

_Your loving Father_

_Stuart Scamander_

* * *

_To lune, Harry and Newt_

_I have decided to write you guys a kids rundown of what’s been going on and write another letter for Mother and Father in a bit. Thanks Lune for the compliment of my house and I agree all houses are equal, I even met this guy on the train named Kevin Deak and he’s in Ravenclaw. Hi Newt I miss you and hope you and the hippogriffs are having fun and sorry I haven’t seen any cool creatures yet but I’ll keep my eyes out and send a letter if I see anything. Harry, thank you for your wisdom I will make sure to listen and choose my friends well. My favourite class is DADA and I have made lots friends. Oh and tell mother I say Hi.  
_

_Your loving brother_

_Theseus Scamander_

* * *

2 years later

_To family_

_I just arrived at my dorm I already miss everyone but my dorm mates seem nice I guess and the foods pretty good though definitely not as good as your cooking mom. I rode the train with this girl named Leta she seemed nice but she did get sorted into slytherin but I promise to keep an open mind anyways. Oh and I found a niffler!_

_Newt_

* * *

_to mom dad lune and Harry can’t Talk I made the Quidditch team and have to get to practice. I promise to keep an eye on newt_

_Theseus_

* * *

_to Newt_

_we are so happy you are enjoying school and hopefully making friends? Your brothers letter was very short and it almost seems like he doesn’t want to write to us this year then again that’s exactly what happened last year. Hopefully you will write us more. Your sister says it’s wonderful you found a niffler and I quote said ‘ nargels spend less time around you if you have a niffler’ so ya that what your sister said and to be honest your brother wasn’t much better he said ‘ Plights of danger come and go and thru these encounters with pain and sorrow dose are lives truly begin’ ya then he went on an hour long rant how_ _slytherins aren’t evil then started talking about something called climate change then from there went on to talk about the uses of ritualistic magic that he had been reading about earlier that day and let me tell it was weird to hear those words come out of a 7 year olds mouth.  
  
we all miss you _

_your loving mother_

_Arlo_

* * *

3 years later 

11 years, **11 years** Hadrian could barely believe it there letter had just arrived this morning and it was time to move on with the next chapter of Hadrian Alexis August Scamander life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is longest chapter I have ever written I hope you like it also I am still trying to figure out what house to put lune and Hadrian in so dropping a comment would be great


End file.
